Troian Bellisario
Troian Avery Bellisario is an American actress, writer, photographer and debuting director. She is the daughter of producers Donald P. Bellisario and Deborah Pratt. Born in Los Angeles, California, Bellisario made her acting debut in her father's 1988 film Last Rites at the age of three. She continued to have roles produced by her father, mainly in television shows such as Quantum Leap, First Monday, and NCIS, and in 1998, she starred in the direct-to-video comedy film Billboard Dad. Early Life Troian Avery Bellisario was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. Her parents are producers Donald P. Bellisario and Deborah Pratt. Donald P. Bellisario created Magnum, P.I., Quantum Leap, and NCIS, among other TV series. She has a younger brother, three half-sisters, two half-brothers, and is a step-sister of actor Sean Murray and producer Chad W. Murray. Her father is of Italian and French descent. Her mother is of African American and Creole descent. Bellisario attended Campbell Hall School in North Hollywood, California from kindergarten through twelfth grade, where she was the valedictorian of her class. She graduated with a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree from the University of Southern California in 2009. Career Bellisario made her acting debut in the 1988 film Last Rites at the age of three. From 1990 to 2007, she guest starred on such television series as Quantum Leap, Tequila and Bonetti, JAG, First Monday and NCIS, television series that were produced by her father Donald P. Bellisario. In NCIS, she played Sarah McGee, sister of Special Agent Timothy McGee, played by her real-life stepbrother Sean Murray. In 1998, she co-starred with Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen in the film Billboard Dad. Beginning in 2006, Bellisario began appearing in a number of independent short films namely,Unspoken, Archer House and Intersect. In November 2009, Bellisario was cast as Spencer Hastings in the TV series Pretty Little Liars based on the book series of the same nameby Sara Shepard. In October 2011, Bellisario announced she was in the process of writing and creating her own film, which was successfully funded through Kickstarter on November 16, 2011. Filming ended in December 2011 and the film was officially completed by August 2012. In August 2012, Bellisario appeared alongside Jennifer Beals in the WIGS web episode series, Lauren. Lauren returned on May 3, 2013 for a twelve episode run. In 2015, she was cast in a leading role in the American remake of the French-Canadian film Martyrs. In 2015, Bellisario and fiancée Patrick J. Adams filmed short film We Are Here in Haida Gwaii, which Bellisario wrote and starred in. Bellisario starred in her feature film, Feed, a semi-autobiographical movie, which she also wrote and produced. On April 7, 2016, it was announced that Bellisario would be directing Season 7, Episode 15 of Pretty Little Liars. This made her one of the first in the cast, alongside Chad Lowe, to direct an episode on the series. Appearances Category:Actors Category:Main Cast Members Category:Season One Cast Category:Season Two Cast Category:Season Three Cast Category:Season Four Cast Category:Season Five Cast Category:Season Six Cast Category:Season Seven Cast